Mi mentor, mi guardían
by Gri Kiryuu
Summary: Prácticamente… amaba a ese profesor… Y a juzgar como la trataba, él también la amaba…
1. Mi mal día comienza

**Aclaración.** Los nombre aquí dichos, son de cierta compañía de videojuegos de nombre SEGA.  
**Advertencias**. Solo se que, esta fuerte xD...  
**Nota.** Este fic no me pertenece. Es de Jinki-Taiga, quien me dio permiso de subir su historia...

A leer : )

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1:**  
_Mi día comienza.

* * *

_

Por fin, el dolor intenso había terminado y en su lugar, sólo quedaba un ardor agudo que, gracias al tiempo, aprendió a soportar. Él, satisfecho, se levantó, sacando su enorme miembro de ella, dejando ese asqueroso rastro blanquecino manchara no solo la cama, sino el cuerpo de ella.

Respirando agitadamente y sollozando, solo agradecía que eso terminara ya. El reptil después de cerrarse el pantalón, se sentó junto a ella, acariciando su cabeza mientras se relamía, orgulloso de la reacción de terror que le dejaba a aquella niña después de cada sesión de sexo salvaje y sin cuidado. Le miró el rostro pálido lleno de lágrimas y sonrió.

-Después de tantas veces, tu cara tiene siempre la misma reacción. –con esa misma sonrisa, se levantó, acomodó bien la corbata de su uniforme y la pistola de entre sus ropas y por fin se fue de ahí, no sin antes dejarle algo de dinero en el tocador de la entrada. –De una puta naciste, como puta debo tratarte. –le repitió como siempre lo hacía. - No te atrevas a llegar tarde de nuevo, no quiero que la escuela me mande llamar. –la puerta principal se abrió y se cerró fuerte.

Su padrastro ya se había marchado.

Gracias a Dios, su tortura por este día se había acabado.

Débilmente, se levantó y con la sábana en el cuerpo fue a la ventana para ver como ese cocodrilo se montaba en su viejo auto y se marchaba, justo antes de doblar a la esquina encendió los códigos y las sirenas, el viejo iba tarde por haberse quedado a tocarla.

Suspiró. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Ir a la policía y acusarlo? Él siendo corrupto podía usar todos sus medios para probar lo contrario y ella… se llevaría el peor castigo de su vida. Así que si… perdía todo con tan solo pensar en intentarlo.

Limpió una lágrima que comenzaba a correrle por la mejilla, esto sólo terminaría si ella cumplía la mayoría de edad o él se aburría de ella, pero eso parecía imposible, cada vez era peor y con 13 años cumplidos apenas hace dos semanas, le faltaba mucho para tener independencia legal. Estaba condenada a vivir con su violador y ella nada podía hacer.

Como opción para limpiar su cuerpo, se metió a la regadera, con el agua casi hirviendo, pero así era como le gustaba, el agua caliente, sentir como el calor se extendía por su pequeño cuerpo era reconfortante, bañarse por las mañanas era lo único que podía disfrutar con calma, también era el único momento en el que se podía desahogar sin ser escuchada. El baño, su único lugar seguro.

Al terminar su baño y después de cambiarse, estaba en la cocina, preparándose huevos con jamón. Lo comió y puso los platos en el fregadero, cuando iba a comenzar a lavarlos, tres golpes en la puerta y un toque al timbre la interrumpieron, puso cara de disgusto, ya sabía de quien se trataba.

Se puso sus zapatos y tomo su mochila y llaves, con la cara mas disgustada abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el compañero de trabajo de su padrastro.

-Hey… hola pequeñita… -iban a ser las siete de la mañana y este tipo estaba ebrio.

-Vector no está. – le cortó, haciéndolo a un lado con el cuerpo y cerrando con seguro.

-¿No está...? –confundido, pegó su ojo al mirador de la puerta.

-No, no está. ¿Qué acaso no puedes ver que el auto no está?

-Oh, vaya, es cierto… No está.

Ella rodó los ojos. Y lo miró nerviosa, que cambiara tan rápido y desordenadamente de colores la asustaba.

-Maldito cocodrilo sucio, el me iba a llevar al trabajo… Bueno, ya que… -sacó su billetera y le dio fácil unos 40 dólares. –Toma Cream, pequeñita bonita… para que te compres unos dulces… -le sonrió torpemente y se fue tambaleando, lo perdió de vista cuando doblo en la esquina. Que le diera dinero por ninguna razón era la única ventaja de encontrarse con el camaleón ebrio, secretamente, era como sobrevivía, por que con lo poco que le daba Vector apenas y podía con la semana.

Ella solo se guardó el dinero y tomó el camino opuesto al camaleón y su padrastro. Su hora de entrada era en menos de diez minutos y si no quería que llamaran a su padrastro y que él la castigara en la noche, debía llegar a tiempo.

La escuela también era un lugar seguro para ella, ahí estaba lejos de Vector durante ocho largas horas, tiempo que podía extender quedándose en la biblioteca junto a su profesor favorito y la persona mas cercana después de su madre. Si ella adoraba a su profesor de literatura. A pesar que el hombre solo había ingresado a la escuela a principios del año escolar, era el profesor más apreciado y tranquilo de todos, no levantaba la voz menos que fuera necesario y los castigos, con él no había, prefería sentarse y hablar a tener que poner tareas extras o dejarlos en la escuela mas tiempo del que se debía, era incluso mejor consejero que el viejo y experimentado psicólogo de la escuela. Era el maestro perfecto a sus ojos.

Prácticamente… amaba a ese profesor… Y a juzgar como la trataba, él también _la amaba…_

**Continuará...**

Se cuidan & gracias por leerlo : )**  
**


	2. Tiempo de calidad

Hola todos, soy Jinki, el autor original de "Mi mentor, mi guardián". Bien, este pequeño N/A esta dedicado a un tal "Oculto entre las sombras", que, muy a lo bestia, insultó y le faltó el respeto a mi amiga y publicadora Gri Kiryuu y es algo que no voy a tolerar.

En primera, "Oculto entre las sombras", aprende a leer o si ya sabes hacerlo, pon atención, por que antes de comenzar la historia, muy claramente Gri dice que no es su historia sino mía, ella sólo esta subiendola por mi ya que tengo escases de tiempo por el inicio de la universidad. También, ella esta ocupada en otras cosas, o en otras palabras tiene vida fuera de la escritura, así que si no actualiza o saca un título nuevo, simplemente se paciente y espera.

Ahora, yo tengo una pregunta para tu cobarde persona: "¿Quién te dio el maldito permiso de insultarla?" Déjame decirte que eso esta prohibido en la página y si doy el aviso de abuso, pueden localizar tu IP (_internet protocol_) osea, tu direccion de internet y te evitaran el comentar mas.

Bueno. con eso termino, para ustedes los lectores, gracias, de una vez les digo, no sera una historia larga, y los capitulos seran cortos, asi que, se podra actualizar un poco rapido.

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**  
_Tiempo de calidad_

* * *

Con cansancio y dolor, pudo entrar al edificio segundos antes de que el timbre sonara, y entre tantos alumnos apresurados por entrar, se podía dar el lujo de recargarse en hombros ajenos para apresurar su adolorido paso, hasta que, de alguna forma, llegó al tercer piso y entró a su salón, caminando rápido para que nadie se percatara de su cojeo hasta que llego a su pupitre.

-Si nos acompaña hoy, señorita. Es un verdadero milagro. –exclamó pedante la maestra desde su escritorio.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo bajó la cabeza y sacó los libros de la clase. En cierto modo, la maestra tenía razón, era raro que entrara a esta clase, sólo estudiaban la clase de lengua extranjera tres veces a la semana, de las cuales ella solo entraba una vez, pero a pesar de eso, sus calificaciones eran buenas. Por eso la maestra no la apreciaba mucho, las asistencias en su clase solo valían el 20% de la calificación, aunque ella faltara todas las clases, mientras tuviera impecable trabajos escritos en cuadernos y exámenes bien aprobados, el final de cada bimestre pasaba con buena nota. Era increíble, pero cierto.

Al verla comenzar a escribir sin que ella diera la orden, sólo la izo rabiar, ¿pero que podía hacer? Su expediente de mal comportamiento estaba limpio y no hablaba a menos que fuese realmente necesario.

_Bufó fuerte_.

Y sin más, comenzó a escribir ruidosamente en el pizarrón.

-Bien muchachos, tomando en cuenta que nadie falto hoy a mi clase, harán un resumen de libro, 25 minutos para lectura y 25 minutos para escritura, 5 minutos después de ese tiempo, quiero todos los escritos en mi escritorio, sin ninguna excepción, ya después de ese tiempo, cualquier trabajo será rechazado. –el salón entero rápido saco el libro de lectura y cuadernos. – ¡Comiencen ya!

Por la rapidez y el susto, hasta los pupitres rechinaron cuando los alumnos abrieron los libros. Varios en la clase decían que era una bruja, por dejar cantidades enormes de tareas o por dar pequeños periodos de tiempo para hacer y entregar trabajos, pero, siendo bruja o no, era buena maestra, por que hacía su trabajo, enseñaba bien y de aluna u otra manera siempre los mantenía trabajando mientras estuviesen en su presencia.

A los 35 minutos pasados, la atención de la maestra fue llamada por una mano levantada y esa mano era justamente de la joven conejo, que a pesar que tenía la mano levantada, no dejaba de escribir.

-¿Qué pasa, Cram? –le pregunto ronco, casi como no queriendo entablar conversación con ella.

-Maestra, ¿hay un máximo para el resumen?

-No, no hay máximo, pero tampoco quiero un párrafo por tu trabajo.

-¿Y nos podemos retirar después de entregarlo?

-S-si… eso es todo el trabajo de hoy. –abrió sus ojos con molestia, eso ya era una cagada de palo en su propia cara y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada, no estaba desobedeciendo ninguna norma.

-Perfecto, es todo, maestra. –bajó su mano y siguió escribiendo un par de minutos mas hasta que comenzó a guardar sus cosas, excepto las hojas en las que escribía en la mochila. Se levantó y con el paso lento le fue a entregar las hojas a la maestra en las manos.-Aquí tiene, con su permiso, me retiro.

-Espero que esto esté escrito a la perfección señorita, no quiero faltas ortográficas.

-No las hay maestra. –le hizo un ademan con la cabeza y le dio la espalda. –Hasta la siguiente clase.

-Claro, si es que te dignas a venir la siguiente.

-Tiene razón, hoy termina el bimestre, no le veo la necesidad de venir en su siguiente clase.

Casi se le revienta una vena de la sien a la maestra y mas de una risa ahogada se escuchó en el salón.

-Adiós.

Cuando salió del salón, se recargo en la puerta. Logrando escuchar el quejido de frustración que le saco a su maestra, sonrió y acomodó un poco de su cabello, estaba mal, pero… se sentía genial crearle esa reacción.

Abrazó su mochila y aunque le doliera como los mil demonios, corrió apresuradamente al cuarto piso, deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros de la sala de profesores. Con respiración agitada y tratando de controlar una sonrisa, se recargó en la pared contraria a la puerta. Ahí estaba él, lo sabía, podía sentirlo, sólo tenía que ser paciente y esperarlo.

Esperarlo y sonreírle… como lo hacía todas las mañanas desde que lo conocía…

Y si… Se abrió la puerta, mostrándolo en su elegante y hermoso traje blanco, sosteniendo su taza favorita de porcelana negra y su maletín. Sus sedosas pues largas sueltas significaban que apenas iba a comenzar el día y a ella le correspondía atarlas en una trenza. Él rió un poco antes de cerrar la puerta y clavar su mirada serena en ella, una sonrisa suave era su saludo de buenos días.

-Maestro… muy buenos días. –feliz, camino hacia él, dejando su mochila a un lado y poniendo sus manos frente a su pecho, adoptando una posición de nerviosismo y emoción.

-Buenos días, Cream. ¿Quieres un sorbo? –le extendió la taza de café, mirándola dulcemente. –Hoy tiene un toque suave de almendras, te va a gustar. –ella la tomó sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias, maestro. –le dio el sorbo, tenía razón, estaba delicioso.

-Sabía que te gustaría. –le acarició su cabeza y comenzó a tomar su camino, ella se apresuró a tomar sus cosas y caminar a su lado, solo que unos cuantos pies mas atrás, a pesar de que quería estar a su lado y estar muy junto a él, el maldito dolor se lo impedía. –Cream, estaba pensando… en vez de trenzarme las púas, esta ésta vez podrías sólo sujetármelas en una coleta alta.

-¿Una coleta?

-Si, desde hace unos días tengo la curiosidad. –comenzó a caminar mas a la par de ella. -¿Tu que opinas?

-Umm… Nunca lo he visto con coleta alta, será interesante verlo.

Ambos se sonrieron. El maestro miró su reloj de pulso, preocupado, la miró a ella.

-Cream, ¿faltaste a tu primera clase?

Ella le negó con la cabeza. –No lo hice maestro, sólo termine antes y me permitieron salir.

-Me preocupa que faltes tanto. No está bien.

-Usted sabe que mis calificaciones en esa clase no son bajas.

-No me refiero a sólo su clase, sino a las demás. No creas que no me doy cuenta. –se detuvo en su salón de clases y entro, invitándola a pasar al notarla tan lenta.

-Sé que falto mucho… pero le prometo que mis calificaciones serán buenas en todas las clases. Es que en esas clases… sólo las dan hombres. –lo último lo susurró, al punto que el maestro no la escucho, ni siquiera por que estaba a solo un par de metros de distancia.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada. –él se sentó y ella corrió para ponerse detrás de él. Sacó un cepillo y comenzó a cepillar sus rojizas pues, que no lo necesitaban, ya estaban perfectamente lisas. –Maestro, ¿por qué…? – se detuvo y continuó cepillando, deseando por que no la hubiese escuchado.

-¿Por qué que? –mala suerte, si la escuchó.

-Eh… ¿por… por que me permite hacer esto sólo a mi? –hizo una mueca, arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo.

Él se la pensó un poco. –Umm… Es buena pregunta. No lo sé.

-¿Ah?

-No lo sé, simplemente me gusta que tu lo hagas. ¿Por qué, ya te comienza a molestar? –giró su cabeza un poco, lo suficiente para ver su sorprendido pero sonriente rostro.

-Por supuesto que no me molesta. -amplió su sonrisa, casi da el brinco por la felicidad. –Es que a mi me encanta hacerlo maestro. Lo disfruto mucho.

Le dio vuelta su silla y la vio de frente, sonriendo y moviéndose de un lado a otro de manera tierna.

-En realidad, creo que es por que… -las palabras que salieron de su boca lamentablemente fueron ahogadas por el timbre de cambio de clases. Se distrajo un momento cuando la puerta se abrió y al volver la mirada hacia ella, estaba cabizbaja, con la mirada en la puerta viendo como los alumnos de la hora entraban, por primera vez no pudo peinarlo. Él sintió una rara sensación desagradable. -Oye, Cream. Descuida, aun tenemos nuestro momento de lectura después de clases. –colocó su mano sobre la de ella, sutilmente, para que lo viera. –Así que no te preocupes, no me amarraré las púas hasta que tu lo hagas.

**Continuará...**

Se cuidan & gracias por leerlo : )**  
**


	3. Toma mi mano y ven

_¡Oh por ford! "Oculto entre las sombras", tengo tantas cosas que decirte, pero... por respeto a Jinki, (Ya que este FIC no es MÍO y no me puedo dar el lujo de contestar, cada que haces un review) Solo te diré una simple y sencilla cosa. Si vas a comentar, que sean cosas referentes al FIC. En todos tus reviews no he visto ni un solo comentario hacía el fic._

_Por favor, si quieres expresar algo sobre mis otras historias, que sea mediante un Review en dichas historias. Esto es algo completamente ajeno. Ya que esta historia yo no la escribo, solamente la publico. Jinki tiene sus razones para pedirme que lo haga. _

_ Otra cosa que note es que tu dices que tengo "14 historias" Si, si las tengo. Pero dos no son mías, y otras dos ya están terminadas. Entonces, si mis matemáticas van bien eso deja solamente "DIEZ". (De las cuales YO tengo mis motivos para no continuar, tengo muchas cosas que hacer ¿sabías?)  
_

_Te voy a pedir, que si tus críticas no son referentes a esta historia, te las guardes. Que, ni Jinki ni yo, nos tomaremos la molestia de contestar. _

_En fin, no los entretengo más. A leer._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3 **

_Toma mi mano y ven…

* * *

_

3:05 de la tarde. El timbre de salida ya había dado su toque. Las clases acababan de terminar. Los alumnos apresurados corrían a la salida, felices y lanzando papeles, tarde de viernes, al fin, otro fin de semana para descansar. Pero sólo una alumna no se veía apresurada por salir, al contrario, no salía del edificio, sólo cruzaba el patio del plantel para entrar a otro edificio.

A escasos 20 metros estaba de pasar el tan anhelado y apreciado momento de lectura y plática con su maestro.

Sonreía y al parecer había olvidado el dolor entre sus piernas, ya que corría fácilmente.

Si… el verlo la hacía olvidar sus problemas.

Unos cuantos metros para llegar a la puerta, se escucha un tallón de llanta junto con una aceleración alta. Un auto se había detenido frente a ella de forma que casi la arrolla.

Ella se aterró…

No era cualquier auto… era azul, blanco y tenia los códigos encendidos… La ventana del piloto bajó, mostrando al enorme cocodrilo con una aun más enorme sonrisa lujuriosa, en el asiento del copiloto esta el camaleón, con una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza pero mirándola y sonriendo de la misma manera. Esto era malo, tenía que correr, pero ya.

-Sube al auto. –le ordenó Vector. Ella negó con miedo. Él sólo enfureció. – ¡Sube ya! O me obligarás a bajar por ti. – abrió la puerta, estirando una mano para alcanzarla.

Ella retrocedió, Vector la logro alcanzar de la muñeca y comenzó a jalarla, claro, sin ninguna dificultad, Cream era demasiado pequeña. Vector salió de auto y abrió la puerta trasera, metiéndola y cerrando con seguro. El cocodrilo entro de nuevo y aceleró.

Ya estaba, de esta no se iba a librar, jamás en todo el tiempo que tenía abusando de ella la había recogido de la escuela, tampoco lo había acompañado su compañero. Esto estaba mal y lo peor, no podía hacer absolutamente nada, también estaba segura que ese camaleón, después de esta vez, no la dejaría, ahora no sólo era vector, sino él y quien sabe como la llegara a tratar. Espio The Chamilion era un completo extraño que en ocasiones le daba dinero por ebrio idiota, ahora, sería un completo extraño que le daba dinero por ebrio idiota que la violaría.

Su suerte era pésima.

El auto se detuvo. Ni siquiera tenían vergüenza, aun seguían en el estacionamiento de la escuela. La puerta trasera se abrió, mostrando a Vector con el pantalón ya abierto, entró y se recostó sobre la espalda de ella, copulando.

-Vector… por favor, aquí no… -su ropa interior fue rasgada y su falda levantada.

-Silencio, si no quieres que esto empeore. –sin ningún cuidado, entró en su segunda cavidad. Ella gritó fuerte y un golpe en su espalda fue lo que recibió, también en la cara. –Espio, no seas idiota, enciende la radio o algo, aquí si nos pueden descubrir.

Rápido, hizo lo que su compañero le pidió, si perder detalle de cómo el cocodrilo se movía y de los gestos de dolor que hacia la conejo. Un espectáculo que sólo personas como ellos disfrutaban ver.

Un par de minutos después, el violador gruñó, dando a entender que había terminado. El camaleón emocionado salió del auto y fue donde el cocodrilo, abriendo.

-Esta niña ya tuvo su periodo, no cometas ninguna estupidez que nos meta en problemas. –él asintió.

Se arrodilló sobre ella, volteándola para que le diera el frente, le era increíble que pudiese llorar sin hacer ruido.

-¿Qué ocurre niña bonita? Estas sangrando, ¿te duele? –talló su miembro contra ella.

-Bastardo… -le murmuró con la mirada desafiante. Por primera vez, quería defenderse. Aunque sabia que no servía de nada, no quería ceder sin pelear.

-Tienes un rostro demasiado lindo como para decir ese tipo de palabras. –le sujetó el rostro y la besó.

Le levantó las piernas, comenzando a entrar en ella.

-Eres muy estrecha, esto me puede costar un poco de trabajo…

No…

Esto en verdad no podía permitirlo. Si lo hacía, estaba la posibilidad de que cualquiera lo haría después. Debía pararlo de alguna forma.

La puerta estaba entre abierta. Bien, así tenía una salida, Vector estaba en el asiento del piloto, leyendo quien sabe que cosa y su puerta cerrada, eso lo retrasaría. Sólo tenía que ver la manera de quitarse al camaleón de encima.

Espio le levantó demás la pierna derecha, lamiendo su muslo, era algo asqueroso de sentir con esa lengua pegajosa, pero lo toleró, ya tenía su oportunidad. Se apoyó con sus manos en la puerta contraria para hacer palanca y con toda su fuerza pateó su cara, lanzándolo fuera del auto, se incorporó y salió del mismo, saltando sobre el camaleón, tomando un poco de venganza. Corrió. Corrió y no se detuvo.

-idiota, ¡no la dejes ir! –gritó Vector, desesperado. Saliendo.

-Maldita sea. Esa niña me rompió la nariz…

-Levántate y búscala o yo te romperé las piernas.

-Búscala tú. –se levantó, aun con las manos en la nariz, tratando de detener su sangrado. –Fue tu idea tirártela aquí.

El enorme reptil gruñó y lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa, llevándoselo con él. Al parecer, los dos la buscarían.

Pero no la encontrarían, esto no era el departamento, sino la escuela, su lugar, su territorio y su santuario, aquí, encontrarla les seria imposible aun si fuesen sabuesos experimentados. Ella ya tenía un par de lugares ocultos por si esto llegaba a pasar y en este momento se encontraba escondida en uno. Donde podía verlos claramente por una abertura en la pared.

Dio gracias a Dios que Vector era un maldito perezoso. Sólo rondó el estacionamiento unos treinta minutos y se largó. Ya no podía regresar a casa, eso seria su muerte segura.

Se quedó ahí, abrazándose a si misma. Sin contar el tiempo. Ya no le importaba, no tenía a donde ir.

Dentro de ese pequeño cuarto de intendencia y entre los arbustos se hubiese quedado, si no fuera por que el cielo comenzaba a enrojecerse, se levantó con enorme trabajo y con ayuda de las paredes salió de ahí.

Sigilosa por si sus violadores aun se pudiesen encontrar ceca, no se percató de nada hasta que chocó parcialmente contra un auto. Se asustó en un principio y trató de ocultarse tras un poste.

-¿Cream…?

Esa voz…

-¿Cream, que paso? Estas sangrando…

A pesar de que ya casi anochecía, él no se había retirado…

Él se le acercó, arrodillándose frente a ella y acariciando su lastimado rostro.

Era tan cálido. Tan dulce. Tan cuidadoso.

-Maestro…

-Esta sangre ya está seca, ¿hace cuanto tiempo pasó esto? –le levantó la cara con cuidado descubriéndole sus cristalinos ojos.

Sin ningún impedimento, se dejó llevar y lo abrazó, fuertemente del torso, casi clavándole las uñas en la espalda. Sintiéndose segura, comenzó a llorar, al fin y por primera vez dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran y que su llanto fuera escuchado por él… por su maestro.

-Cream… -la abrazó con firmeza tratando de apaciguarla.

-Por favor, ayúdeme… ya no quiero que esto suceda, ya no quiero más dolor…

Escucharla llorar así, le creaba un nudo en la garganta, sentirla temblar, le cortaba la respiración. Soportando esto tenía mucho tiempo, se le notaba en la forma de llorar. Y él, se sentía como un grandísimo ciego al no haberlo notado antes.

-No me suelte… Knuckles…

-No, no lo haré…

**Continuará...**

**N/A**: Ya se reveló el nombre del mentado profesor, jajajaja. En si, esto iba a estar incluido en el segundo episodio, pero se me hizo más correcto poner todo esto como el tercer capitulo, así no se me dificultará tanto el cuarto capi.

Debo decirles que acabo de empezar las uni lo cual creo que me dificultara el escribir mas seguido, pero, les prometo que seguire escribiendo. Gracias a Gri podrán leer esta historia que, me alegra que les comience a gustar.

Se cuidan & gracias por leerlo : )**  
**


	4. Sólo por esta vez ganaste

Mi mentor, mi guardián.

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**  
_Sólo por esta vez… ganaste_.

* * *

El ambiente… el calor… Era tan distinto al de su casa. Aquí cada rincón estaba iluminado, la decoración era perfecta y había música ligera y suave. Era diferente, hasta se sentía avergonzada de estar allí.

Fue cubierta con una chaqueta y una taza de té fue colocada entre sus manos. De la nada, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Ese té te relajará los músculos y te hará dormir. –se sentó en el sofá de enfrente, aspirando y exhalando el humo del un cigarrillo entre sus dedos. La miró fijo, aun estaba aterrorizada.

¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba con esto? Maldita sea, no lo sabía, ni tampoco se lo imaginaba. Frotó el puente de su nariz sintiéndose como un idiota.

-Maestro… esto es peligroso para usted. Vector puede matarlo si se entera que estoy aquí. –se arropó con la chaqueta.

-No me interesa. No puedes regresar con él.

-No quiero regresar con él… pero tampoco me puedo quedar aquí. Es peligroso. En serio, puede matarlo.

-Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar. –Cream se aferró a sus piernas, conteniendo sus lágrimas. Knuckles no podía permitir que llorara de nuevo. Se levantó y aunque su mano temblaba, le acarició la cabeza, sentándose junto a ella. No, no quería volverla a escuchar. –Tranquila…

-Maestro… tengo mucho miedo…

-Aquí… aquí estas a salvo… -se sintió nervioso. En ese momento se dio cuenta que había tomado la responsabilidad de protegerla. Y por ser ella, debía cumplir. –Cream.

Se incorporó, parándose frente a ella.

-¿Hace cuanto te está pasando esto? -preguntó molesto, si, estaba enojado.

Ella bajó la cabeza, escondiendo su cara de la vista molesta del adulto. Él la tomó de mentón e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, ese tipo de acciones jamás las había hecho antes, pero no lo sintió como una agresión. Sus ojos violetas temblaban casi igual que los de ella, estaba tan asustado como molesto.

-Contéstame… -prácticamente se lo suplicó, cambiando su mirada a una más inofensiva.

Ella se aferró de la mano del hombre, jalándolo y tratando de abrazarlo, él no se resistió pero tampoco se dejó llevar completamente.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo justo ahora…? –levantó el rostro, tratando de sentirse fuerte. - Aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo maestro, tengo mucho miedo.

Ahí comprendió que, no importa que tan maduro se comporte esa niña durante las clases o en las platicas, aun seguía siendo una niña y por el momento, una niña completamente aterrada.

-Tienes razón, no tienes que decirlo en este momento. – se separó y apago el ultimo cigarrillo de ese día. –Debes estar agotada. Arriba a mano izquierda está mi habitación, duerme ahí y yo dormiré en éste sofá que se hace cama.

-¿Eh…?

-Tengo otra habitación libre, pero ahora es un desastre, no es adecuado que te quedes ahí.

-Maestro… le dije que no puedo quedarme aquí.

-Anda, debes estar agotada. –medio ignoró las ultimas palabras de su alumna. -No tengo idea de en que condiciones dormías en casa de ese animal, pero aquí te aseguro que tendrás un mucho mejor trato.

-Pero es que usted….

-Ya dije Cream. -le dio el frente y le ofreció la mano. –Vamos ven.

-De acuerdo… -aun sin estar segura, tomó su mano, levantándose. –Ugh…

-¿Qué… qué pasa?

Se había quejado y de inmediato volvió a sentarse, jalando lo que quedaba de su falda para cubrirse.

-Lo siento… maestro…

Justo debajo de ella comenzó a asomarse un manchón de sangre, por la misma vergüenza, las lágrimas no pararon de asomarse por sus mejillas. Sus heridas se habían abierto.

La mirada de Knuckles no pudo haberse mostrado más asustada.

-Discúlpeme maestro… -como pudo, se levantó, tratando de limpiar la sangre de sillón con la manga de su suéter. Desesperada por no poder limpiarla, talló mas fuerte mientras gimoteaba y endurecía su cuerpo, como tratando de protegerse de cualquier maltrato que pudiese recibir. –Lo limpiaré enseguida…

Claramente, se podía ver como escurría sangre por las piernas temblorosas de Cream y aun así, no se detenía, por estarse preocupando mas por una insignificante mancha en un colchón que fácilmente podía ser cambiado por otro.

-¡YA DETENTE! –le gritó casi histérico y antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar completamente, le sujetaron la muñeca, se la alzaron y después bajaron obligándola a arrodillarse, con miedo cerró sus ojos y volvió a abrirlos al sentir calidez rodeando su cuerpo.

-Ma…

-No hagas eso… Es sólo una simple mancha que ni siquiera es tu culpa.

-Perdóneme…

-No me pidas disculpas. No es tu culpa, nada de esto lo es. –inseguro, se separó de ella, limpiando sus lagrimas y arreglando un poco su cabello, quería ver ese rostro pulcro de nuevo. Con los dedos delicadamente acarició sus mejillas y su frente minuciosamente, apartando cada partícula que arruinaba su rostro.

Un gran y notorio sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la chica, ciertamente, este no era un trato normal, pero por primera vez sentía un trato tibio y era mejor aceptado, al ser únicamente él.

Sus frentes chocaron levemente y abrieron los ojos al unísono, mirándose con nerviosismo…

-Aquí estas a salvo… -besó su frente.

Tres fuertes golpes se escucharon de la puerta del frente, arruinando por completo ese momento que quien sabe cuando volverían a retomar. Cream de un salto volvió al sofá, cubriéndose con la chaqueta de nuevo, el adulto sólo se levantó y le dio un preocupado vistazo a su alumna y de nuevo otros tres golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

-¡Ya voy! –gritó de mala gana. Con la mano en la cintura abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una verdadera mala sorpresa. -…

Con un brazo logró detener una patada a su entrepierna y con la otra un puñetazo que por unos centímetros y hubiese sido certero en su quijada. Agradeció intensamente que su cuerpo aún le permitiera tener los reflejos de la juventud.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Esa voz… con tan solo escucharla su piel se erizo y sus músculos se tensaron. Ya la había encontrado y solo habían pasado unas pocas horas desde que logró escapar. Knuckles la miró de reojo; se escondió tras el sofá llevándose consigo la chaqueta y varios cojines. Bufó muy fuerte, no dudaba que el que estaba ahora en la puerta de su casa la hubiese visto

-¡Devuélvemela ahora!

-¿Disculpa…? –Knuckles dio un paso hacia atrás y trató de adoptar la posición más natural que pudo, ese cocodrilo medía poco más de dos metros y su compañero estaba a su lado, debía tener cuidado. –Perdóname, pero es algo que no pienso hacer.

Rápidamente el reptil desenfundó su pistola y pegó la punta del cañón a la frente de Knuckles. -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Por un segundo las manos de Knuckles temblaron, pero rápido recobro la compostura, demostrar su miedo en estos momentos seria un grave error.

-Lo que escuchaste, no tienes ninguna autoridad para decirme que te devuelva algo que ni siquiera es de tu propiedad.

-¿Qué no es de mi propiedad? Idiota, estas hablando de mi hija. –jaló el cargador de la pistola, casi clavando el cañón en la frente rojiza del equidna.

-Deberías informarte un poco mas de las cosas. –estiró la mano a un mueble cercano, abriendo un cajón y sacando una carpeta negra. –Veamos lo que tengo aquí… Nombre completo: Cream The Rabit, edad: 13 años, sexo: femenino, promedio: 8.2, Madre: difunta en un accidente laboral… Umm, que extraño, no dice nada acerca de un padre, nada sobre un padrastro, ni siquiera tutor legal…

Vector pegó aun mas el cañón, haciéndolo dar medio paso hacia atrás, no le agradaba escuchar eso.

-En otras palabras… no tienes derecho sobre ella.

-¿Y acaso tu crees tener mas que yo? Eres solo un pobre maestro matado rodeado de libros, ¿qué poder para retenerla tienes tú?

-Lo acabas de decir, soy su maestro y cuando me entreguen los papeles… seré su tutor legal.

De alguna forma, Knuckles terminó contra la pared, ya jadeante por el nerviosismo que le provocaba tener una pistola cortándole la frente.

-¡Oh! ¿Así que eres el tutor legal? ¡Veamos que tan capaz eres de ser su tutor después que te vuele la cabeza!

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su mejilla.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacer eso?

Vector lo miró directo a los ojos, extrañado por la pregunta. Tenía un arma en la mano por supuesto que estaba seguro.

-Esta casa esta llena de micrófonos y cámaras, los cuales, si detectan algún sonido con exceso de decibeles, no solo tomaran decenas de fotos, sino que también lanzaran una alarma silenciosa a la estación de policía y ellos no tardaran en llegar.

Vector separó el cañón de su frente y comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, causándole risa también a su compañero.

-¿Eres un idiota acaso? Yo soy policía y de cualquier forma, con mi compañero aquí solo tendrán que escuchar una versión diferente a la historia para quitarme todo cargo. Y si crees que esa niña va a hablar, estás muy equivocado.

-Si, eres policía, pero un policía de rango bajo que es escogido no para cubrir robos importantes o negociaciones, sino para patrullar por callejones y barrios pobres donde sólo hay criminales menores. Esta alarma no es lanzada a tu pobre departamento inservible. Es una alarma privada que solo es mandada a un policía…

-¿Uno solo? ¿Crees que un hombre podrá conmigo? Te equivocas.

-Él no es cualquier tipo. He imagino que lo conoces bien, también es agente…

-¿Qué agente no crees que apoyaría a otro agente en su jurisdicción?

-El único que sabe que sólo eres un sucio reptil que no hace otra cosa mas que abusar de su poder, el único que solo necesita que tropieces públicamente para meterte en un agujero del cual no saldrás jamás. Lo mismo para tu compañero.

Vector retrocedió con pequeños pasos a la puerta, volteando a todas direcciones, como si tratara de encontrar algo.

-Estas mintiendo…

-Te recomiendo que te retires.

-Eres… ¡ERES UN MALDITO!

Veloz, con la culata de la pistola lo golpeo en la cara llevándolo al suelo y no conforme lo pateó un par de veces en los costados hasta que se sintió satisfecho. Tardaría en recuperarse de eso, Vector tenía una fuerza monstruosa.

-Crees que por que eres listo ganaste, ¿no? Simplemente alargaste esto un poco más. –guardo el arma. –¡Tu! –la apunto con el dedo. –No te pongas cómoda aquí, ¿me entendiste? ¡No duraras mucho tiempo aquí! ¡Y TÚ! –apuntó en dirección donde podría haber alguna cámara. –¿Quieres atraparme, no es así? ¡Te espero en cualquier momento! Cuando te vea no respirarás… ¡JAMÁS!

-¿Qué? ¿Nos iremos así? -le preguntó Espio, siguiéndolo a la salida.

-Cállate y entra al auto. –lo sacó de un empujón y antes de cerrar la puerta fuertemente, vio como el equidna se ponía de pie con una medio sonrisa triunfante en el rostro. Ese maestro matado se había convertido en su enemigo número uno que se atrevió a quitarle su juguete sexual y la pagaría caro.

**Continuará…**

Bien, creo que a todos ustedes que siguen esto, les debo una disculpa, no fue mi intención tardarme tanto, pero como he dicho antes, la universidad es algo complicada y aunque la psicología no es un estudio del otro mundo o complicado, quita mucho tiempo y absorbe vida social, en casi dos meses apenas y pude darme la oportunidad de salir con mis amigos y darle el placer del café de los viernes a Gri. De hecho, justa ahora estoy en parciales, el jueves de esta semana tengo examen y gaste una clase terminando este capitulo, pero, también tenía la responsabilidad con ustedes. El siguiente capitulo ya tiene casi una hoja escrita, no prometo terminarlo rapidísimo, pero mínimo ya saben que esta iniciado.

Para los que también leen o leyeron "mi demonio interior", debo dar el anuncio que no se continuará hasta que este fic termine, no es que me de flojera o algo parecido el continuarlo, solo que la historia es un poco mas complicada y profunda que este y para seguirle, debo despejar mi mente de otras ideas.

Por mi parte es todo, gracias por leerlo.


	5. Toda mi vida tan sólo depende de ti

_Mi mentor, mi guardián._

**Capítulo 5:**  
_"Toda mi vida tan sólo depende de ti"

* * *

_

Ignorando su dolor, se levantó y fue a la sala, usando como soporte cada mueble que estaba en su camino hasta llegar atrás del sofá para cinco personas. Al verla, le sonrió y le acaricio la cara, ella aterrada, se arrimó hacía él limpiando la sangre que resbalaba de su labio.

-Maestro…

-Conmigo estas a salvo…

Por instinto, ambos se abrazaron, no como lo hacían para despedirse, no como lo hacían para felicitarse por un logro, este abrazo, por primera vez tenía un sentimiento…

-Perdóname, Cream…

La fuerza se le fue del cuerpo y sin cuidado alguno, con todo el peso cayó sobre ella.

Cream soltó un gemido al sentir el cuerpo bajo tanta presión y tuvo que morder sus labios para contener la rara sensación que le causaba sentir las relativamente suaves respiraciones de su maestro en el cuello.

La tibia humedad de la sangre que caía de la boca del hombre le recorría la clavícula, entrándose por su blusa y manchando su pecho, ofreciéndole a su cuerpo mucho más descontrol. Se aferró a él, con los brazos y una de sus piernas, era como sentir un beso cálido en el cuello, le gustaba.

-Maestro… -tomó tiempo, pero con la poca fuerza de su cuerpo logró salir debajo del desmayado cuerpo del equidna y también lo colocó en una posición más cómoda. –Mire como ha terminado por mi culpa.

Retiró su blusa escolar de su cuerpo y de alguna parte sin manchas le limpiaba el rostro, cuando ya no tenía rastro de sangre, lo arropó con la prenda.

Si se quedaba, si esto pasaba de nuevo y resultaba ser peor, terminaría muriendo. Este hombre, que ahora abrazaba y mantenía a pocos centímetros de su cara era lo mas preciado que tenía y le quedaba, perderlo significaría perder las ganas de seguir viviendo y si pasaba eso, no dudaría ni un segundo en hacer cualquier cosa para que Vector terminara con su corta y patética vida para acompañarlo.

Lo amaba. Lo amaba más que a su propia existencia. Su vida corta y sin logro alguno no se comparaba con una que gozaba de una mente brillante y una amabilidad incomparable.

Lo rodeó con las piernas por la cintura y con ambas manos sostuvo su rostro. Agradecía que se mantuviera durmiendo, que la viera con la cara tan sonrojada y abochornada sería la vergüenza más grande.

-Lo quiero, maestro… y no quiero permitir que lo lastimen una vez más. –cerró sus ojos y siguiendo el puro instinto que la recorría, dejó descansar sus labios contra los mas grandes del adulto, dejando también escapar una cristalina lágrima.

Inesperadamente, sintió como su rostro era acariciado y un miedo inmenso la recorrió, se separó y se alejó lo que ahora sus prisioneras manos le permitieron, quedándose sentada sobre él. Miró sus ojos, calmados, como si nada hubiese pasado, la miraba como lo hacía todos los días.

-Si te vas, cuando te encuentre, te matará. –le dijo calmado, sin soltarla.

-Posiblemente, pero así usted vivirá.

Desvió la mirada. –Vivir sin tu compañía ya no es una opción. Ya deberías comprender eso.

-Maestro…

-Basta…

La sujetó del rostro, con ambas manos, enredando los dedos en el largo y ondulado cabello castaño y de manera lenta para que ella se fuese recostando y acomodando sobre su cuerpo, la besó, esta vez el beso fue mas que un simple rose, que muy difícilmente la menor pudo sobrellevar, el adulto abría y acerraba los labios delicadamente como si diera pequeñas degustaciones a un delicado bocado, temeroso de si abrir mas la boca, significaría que aquello que estaba probando tan minuciosamente se acabara

A pesar de que era delicado y nada presuroso, jamás había besado antes, no sabía hacerlo, juntar sus labios, era un acto que había visto en la televisión desenas de veces y no parecía tan difícil, pero ya esto, no dejaba de ser algo fuera del conocimiento de la chica, hasta hacía que su cuerpo sintiera cosas que la menor nunca había sentido.

Al separarse y aventar la cabeza hacía atrás se percató de su posición con el hombre, de alguna forma, estaban sentados, ella sobre su regazo y las piernas abiertas, separados del contacto completo únicamente por las ropas que llevaban puestas. Fue cuando se preguntó… ¿era esto correcto? De antemano sabía que no, él era ya un adulto de 25 años y ella, una estudiante de 13. Vista de todos los ángulos era algo incorrecto, así que, su nueva pregunta era… ¿acaso le importaba…?

_No… _

_En lo más mínimo lo hacía_.

Otro beso dulce y pequeño la hizo volver en si, lo miró a los ojos una vez más sin saber como debía reaccionar.

-Maestro… -le llamó, colocando sus manos en los hombros fornidos y algo tensos.

-¿Mm…?

-¿Lo que dijo es verdad?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que le dijo a Vector.

-¿Lo del agente?

-No, lo de los papeles…

Él calló y después de unos segundos sonrió y le hizo sonreír acariciándole la espalda.

-Claro que es cierto. Tengo poco más de un mes investigando esto. Una plática mas con el juez y sólo faltarán las firmas.

-Significa que… ¿viviré con usted? –se le enrojeció el rostro, también bajó la mirada.

-Así es. Sólo que… -miró hacía arriba, instintivamente Cream lo hizo también.

-¿Qué…?

-Aquí ya no es seguro. Ese policía mediocre puede regresar y a juzgar a como lo veo, vendrá por ti con o sin amenaza.

-Si volverá…

-En ese caso, nosotros ya no debemos estar aquí. –de su pantalón sacó su teléfono móvil, marcó y después de unos segundos, parecieron responderle. –¿Rouge? Oye, necesito tu ayuda, ¿crees poder conseguirme un departamento?

-¿_Un departamento? ¿Qué, destruiste el tuyo con los puños_?

-Es en serio, no es por mí, sino por la seguridad de alguien más.

-¿_Alguien más_?

-Si, oye, podrías venir, así me sería más fácil explicarte el asunto y de paso me ayudaras con lo que falta de los papeles.

-_Perfecto, pero mas te vale tenerme café preparado_. –medio bromeo la chica que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

-Claro, hasta con galletas si quieres.

-Bien, voy para haya- -colgó.

-¿Rouge…? –preguntó curiosa.

-Es una vieja amiga que me está ayudando con tus papeles.

-Ohh…

-Debes sentirte incomoda con el cuerpo tan sucio, también estoy seguro que aun te duele. Además… creo que tienes frío.

Cream se echó un vistazo al cuerpo, estaba cubierta por sangre y tierra, pero más importante, sólo tenía el torso cubierto por un pequeño corpiño. Por vergüenza se abrazó a si misma para cubrirse.

Él sonrió, esa reacción fue realmente adorable. Le acarició la cabeza y le levantó él rostro.

-Puedes ir arriba, la primera puerta a mano izquierda, tengo tina, así que puedes tardarte el tiempo que gustes.

-No tengo ropa para cambiarme.

-Te llevaré ropa de mi hermana, creo que tiene algo que pueda quedarte.

-¿No se molestará?

-No, ella ya no vive aquí, se mudó hace unos años, pero dejó ropa por si algo pasaba, gracias Chaos que eso no ha pasado.

-No sabía que tenía una hermana.

-Te la presentaré algún día. –se levantaron. –Anda, no me hagas repetirlo, vete a bañar para que te sientas mejor.

Le regaló una sonrisa dulce, a él le alegraba verla sonreír de nuevo. Dando brincos subió las escaleras y antes de perderse en el pasillo, le sonrió una última vez más.

-Usted ya me hizo sentir mejor… -se retiro, sin poder el delicado enrojecimiento de las mejillas del hombre.

No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando el timbre de la entrada sonó. Sin bajar la guardia, Knuckles abrió la puerta, encontrándose con su voluptuosa y atractiva amiga de la infancia. Al verse, la reacción natural fue abrazarla e invitarla a pasar.

-¿Estás echo un desastre, que fue lo que te pasó?

-Hubo unas pequeñas complicaciones, pero ya casi está arreglado, necesito tu ayuda para eso.

-Bien. ¿Y dónde está mi café?

-¿Eh…?

-Dijiste que me tendrías café preparado y galletas.

-Pero… te llame hace como cinco minutos.

.No me importa, me lo aseguraste, ahora me lo cumples. –lo amenazó con su peligroso dedo poniéndolo a escasos centímetros de su nariz y él no tuvo de otra que dar media vuelta e ir a la cocina.

-Pero acompáñame a la cocina para que me hagas plática.

.Por supuesto que lo haré, no quiero que te quemes con el agua, o peor aun, que quemes el agua. –ambos se encaminaron a la pieza.

-El agua no se puede quemar.

-Contigo quien sabe cariño, haces muchas locuras. –se sentó en la barra, tomando una posición mas cómoda para seguir hablando con él. –¿Significa que ya está aquí?

-Si.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Unas horas.

-Umm… ¿Dónde está?

-Arriba, tomando una ducha. –terminó de verter el agua en la cafetera y se sentó junto a ella, mirando hacía el frente. –Es más grave de lo que supuse.

-Se nota, mira como te dejó el rostro, el tipo debe ser peligroso.

-Más que eso, es un lunático. Imaginaba que la golpeaba y la dejaba en ayunas, pero que abusara de ella sexualmente… Simplemente no me pasaba por la mente, no se comportaba como si eso le estuviese pasando… -se pasó la mano entre el cabello, tenso, de nuevo estaba nervioso.

-¿Quieres un cigarrillo? –le extendió la cajetilla abierta.

-No gracias, ya fumé demasiado hoy y el café ya casi está listo.

-Rojo, tranquilízate, ya hablé con el juez. –le puso la mano en el hombro y se lo masajeó un poco con los dedos. –La única firma que falta es la tuya.

Knuckles la miró patidifuso, con los ojos bien abiertos y con una sonrisa que poco a poco fue tomando más volumen y brillo. Después de un mes, esto ya al fin estaba hecho.

-Rouge… -Se levantó para abrazarla, pero ella rápido lo rechazó poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

-No, no. Ni se te ocurra, no quiero que me ensucies la ropa de sangre, además hueles a sudor.

-Vamos, Rouge, estoy muy feliz, no puedes dejarme así. –le sonrió, acercándose un paso.

-Ya dije que no. Agradéceme preparándome y sirviéndome el mejor café que haya probado, así me daré por bien servida.

-Está bien, está bien. –volvió a tomar asiento. –¿Y lo del departamento nuevo?

-Estaba pensando en eso cuando me encaminaba para acá. Tengo uno, pero está un poco alejado y no es muy grande.

-No importa, entre más apartado mucho mejor.

-¿Cuándo quieres mudarte?

-En un rato empacaré lo más necesario y nos iremos mañana temprano. Solo necesito que me des la dirección y las llaves.

-Entonces… -buscó en su bolso, sacando un manojo de llaves. –Aquí tienes, la dorada es de la puerta principal, las demás son de las otras habitaciones.

Él las acepto y volvió a levantarse.

-Oh, Rouge… -abrió sus brazos.

-Que no Knuckles, hueles muy mal.

-Sólo sudé un poco.

-No importa, para mi apestas. Y será mejor que traigas esas galletas o me tendré que ir sin que firmes los papeles.

-Ya, ya.

Fue a una de las gavetas altas de la cocina y sacó una pequeña caja de galletas surtidas. Sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo… verdaderamente tranquilo. Esto sólo dejaba un problema sin resolver pendiente. Llamando a una persona se arreglaba todo.

Así de sencillo se arreglaba todo. Pero él como buen maestro sabía que… nada que realmente valiera la pena era sencillo.

Aun faltaba para dar este caso por cerrado. 

**Continuará…**


	6. Rarito

Pido disculpas en nombre de Jinki, pero ustedes saben, la escuela es la escuela y cuando no hay inspiración nada puede 'fluir'...

Espero les agrede, ya que es algo gracioso... (Fans de Tails, no es nada personal)

Ahora sí, ¡A leer!

* * *

_Mi mentor, mi guardián_

**Capítulo 6.**

* * *

Llevaba mas de una hora estacionado ahí, con el radio encendido en una estación de mala muerte y observando a cada una de las prostitutas que pasaban sin cesar por la ventana de su auto. Ya unas cuantas lo habían invitado a pasar un rato con ellas, pero él las había rechazado, ninguna lograba serle de su gusto, pero… la necesidad comenzaba a ganarle. Su compañero se había ido con una puta hace rato, con el dinero que tenía no iba a tardar mucho en regresar y él no se iba a quedar con las ganas.

Se bajó del auto y dio una extensa mirada al lugar, un viejo boulevard repleto de bares y hoteles baratos y sobre todo, desenas de mujerzuelas en ropas que no cubrían nada, la mayoría con kilos de maquillaje y tatuajes. Definitivamente, ninguna de su tipo, pero tenía que conformarse, mínimo por ahora.

Se metió un cigarrillo a la boca y al no encontrar su encendedor, de la nada una de esas chicas se le acercó y lo encendió.

-Tienes aquí mucho tiempo. –comenzó la conversación ella, encendiéndose también un cigarrillo. -¿Esperas a alguien?

-No es que espere a alguien, simplemente no me satisface lo que veo. –la miró, haciendo mala cara, ella tampoco le agradaba.

-Eres selectivo, no es nuevo que tipos como tú vengan.

Vector dio una última mirada a todo lo que alcanzaban sus ojos, haciendo malas muecas a cada milímetro que recorrían sus ojos.

-Todas aquí se ven… muy mayores…

-Que seamos mayores no significa vejes, míralo como experiencia, cariño. –se defendió la prostituta, sintiéndose algo ofendida.

-Imagino que si y no dudo que sean excelentes en lo que hacen. Pero… no estoy buscando experiencia, por el contrario, no quiero nada de experiencia. No se si me entienda, señorita.

La mujer puso su mano en su cara, sosteniendo el cigarrillo, mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados, muy intimidantes. Al sacarse la boquilla y expulsar el grisáceo humo una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Claro que te comprendo, cariño, lo que buscas es lo nuevo.

-Así es. ¿Sabe si hay algo así por aquí? –el cocodrilo se esperanzó, el brillo de perversión se le veía en los ojos.

-Si lo hay cariño, pero no es nada barato y el acceso es bastante exclusivo.

-En lo económico no es un problema, sólo necesito saber donde es.

-Eso te costará cariño. –extendió su mano.

-Ya me lo imaginaba.

-o-o-o-

8:47 del día siguiente, el timbre ya tenía un par de minutos sonando de manera molesta sin parar. Nadie respondía y no era por que no escucharan, sino por que los inquilinos de la casa hacían cosas mucho más importantes que abrir la puerta.

Como por ejemplo, esconderse del que tocaba el timbre con insistencia.

-No, no le abras. –le pidió el adulto a la chica, sujetándola del brazo.

-Pero ¿por qué no, maestro? –le extrañaba ese comportamiento en su maestro, desde la ventana del segundo piso se podía ver perfectamente a la persona que tocaba y no se veía como una persona amenazante.

-No quiero que sepa que estoy aquí.

-Pero su auto está estacionado afuera y la ventana está abierta.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Sólo quiero que se vaya.

De nuevo el timbre, ahora era tocado en series de tres veces.

-Maldita sea, no se irá. –enojado, tomó el teléfono de su habitación, marcando. Tuvo que remarcar el número varias veces hasta que le contestaron. La voz del otro lado se escuchaba somnolienta y era de una chica.

-Rouge, ¿por qué demonios ese afeminado está tocando mi puerta tan temprano?

-_Rojo, no te enojes, lo mandé para que les ayudara con el caso_…

-¿Ayudar? ¿En qué va a ayudarme? Él no me ayuda, hace lo contrario, me perjudica. No lo quiero aquí.

-_No seas malo con él, le comprara ropa a tu niña_.

-¿Qué?

-_Le comprará ropa a tu niña. _–repitió.

-Sí, si, ¿pero por qué? ¿Y por qué a esta hora? Son las nueve de la mañana.

-_Ya lo sé, no sólo le comprará ropa, primero la invitará a desayunar y a que despeje su mente, esa niña no puede pasar de estar encerrada en tu casa a estar encerrada en la casa que les di_.

-No me has respondido…

-_Tampoco quiero que esté ayudándote a cargar cajas y cajas. Así que mejor compórtate y ábrele la puerta_.

-Está bien. ¿Cuando vendrás tu?

-_En un par de horas, después de despertarme bien. Adiós_.

-Adiós…

La línea fue cortada y Knuckles colgó el teléfono, no muy contento.

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó Cream, desde la cama del adulto.

-Se podría decir que el que toca la puerta es un amigo. –dijo él sin muchos ánimos.

-¿En serio?

-Si, algo así.

-Pues vaya a abrirle.

-Ya voy…

Sin ganas, bajó las escaleras, quedándose frente a la puerta, viendo a través de la ventanilla la silueta del extravagante flequillo del que estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

-Estaba a punto de irme. –exclamó

-Umm…

-¿Dónde está la pequeña? –el chico la buscó con la mirada.

-Arriba. –Knuckles dirigió la vista a la escalera, en parte, para dejar de mirar al chico que se quedó parado en la en la entrada.

De pronto sintió como la mano del muchacho sujetaba su mentón, jalándolo para que lo viera. Knuckles le sujetó la muñeca y lo apartó.

-¿Qué diablos te ocurre? –Le cuestionó el equidna susurrando.

-¿Ya pensaste lo que te propuse? –preguntó él, hablando naturalmente.

-Por supuesto que si y la respuesta sigue siendo no.

-No tiene que ser algo serio, puede ser casual, simple, un encuentro de vez en cuando.

-¡Que no! No soy igual a tu, ¿entiendes? A mi no me gustan los hombres.

-Pues en ese caso cierra los ojos. Puedo asegurarte que tendrás más placer conmigo que con una mujer.

-Cállate y déjame en paz. ¡Mi respuesta sigue siendo no!

-Oh, vamos rojito, no has tenido novia desde hace casi cinco años. Lo que tienes ahí abajo debe estar muy triste.

-¡Ya cállate! El hecho de que no haya tenido novia no quiere decir que esté urgido por tener sexo. Mucho menos contigo.

-Eso ya lo veremos. –de manera descarada, le pasó la mano por el pecho introduciendo el dedo índice en una abertura de la camisa. Knucles desvió la mirada, tratando de controlarse.

El chico se puso las manos en los bolsillos, divertido por la reacción de enojo y auto control del maestro. Él sabía a la perfección que no era gay, pero le encantaba la idea de que por él cambiara su punto de vista. Ya lo había hecho con una persona antes, ¿por qué no con él?

Escaleras arriba Cream se había detenido en el primer escalón, recargándose en la pared y con apenas dos dedos cubriendo su boca, sonrojada. No hiso ningún ruido, por temor a que los dos muchachos la vieran.

-Eres heterosexual, si, pero olvidas que mi ultimo novio también lo era. –agregó aquel chico.

-A diferencia de tu ex, yo si tengo claro mis gustos.

-También él, créeme, pero los gustos cambian, las personas también.

-Ya basta, si sigues así, tendré que pedirte que te largues de mi casa, Miles.

-Es una lástima, tendrás que echarme de aquí. –de un rápido movimiento, sujetó al equidna del cabello, lo atrajo, depositando no sólo un beso, sino también un dedo para así poder abrirle la boca y besarlo de manera mas descarada.

Ese acto fue tan repentino que ni Knuckles pudo reaccionar a tiempo, retrocedió un par de pasos y chocó contra la pared, estando ahí con todo el enojo lo empujó y el muchacho cayó de sentón en el suelo. Knuckles estaba más que sorprendido.

-¡Largo! ¡LARGATE DE MI CASA! –logró articular entre la sorpresa. –No importa lo que Rouge me diga, no quiero que vuelvas a buscarme nunca más.

El chico con toda naturalidad se levantó y sacudió su ropa, dando pequeños pasos a la puerta entreabierta.

-No es último beso. –se atrevió a decir. Knuckles más que furioso golpeo y atravesó la delgada madera de la puerta, abriéndola y con la otra mano, sujetó al muchacho del brazo y prácticamente lo lanzó fuera de su casa.

Sin molestarse por verificar si el chico cayó bien o no en el pavimento, cerró la puerta con un enorme estruendo que logró quebrajar una pequeña ventana.

Se limpió la boca con el antebrazo, notando como éste sangraba por las cortadas que se había hecho con la madera, al ver eso se enojó aun mas, necesitaba ir al baño a curarse. Comenzó a subir las escaleras, concentrándose en detener el sangrado de su brazo y sintió como otra mano lo sujetaba no sólo del brazo sino también de la cara.

-Maestro…

Al verla a los ojos, preocupada y con el labio tembloroso, la adrenalina que tenía en el cuerpo se le desvaneció, cayendo de rodillas, sorprendiéndose él mismo por eso.

-Está sangrando…

No le cabía en la cabeza como era que esa niña, con solo verle a los ojos, le calmaba completamente la mente y el cuerpo. A modo de disculpa, la abrazó, sin ninguna dificultad la cubrió completamente con el cuerpo.

-Perdón… perdón…

**Continuará...**  
¡Muchas gracias por leerlo!  
**Atte.**  
Gri&Jinki :)


	7. Duro corazón

Ya sabrán queridos lectores lo difícil que resulta escribir un capítulo. No sólo para mí, sino para Jinki y todos los demás escritores que pasan, y han pasado por la etapa de crisis creativa, y… además de todo, tienen que ir a la escuela. ¿A qué quiero llegar con esto? Bien, verán ustedes, el capítulo que van a leer a continuación a resultado ser bastante pesado para Jinki… ha pasado toda una noche sin dormir, y para colmo, tenía que levantarse temprano ese mismo día para ir a la escuela.

Sé que esto no es algo importante para ustedes, pero me gustaría que estuvieran al tanto de lo difícil que puede resultar ser para nosotros, y que además tengan la idea de que no escribimos solamente porque no queremos… (_Ojalá, pero no es así_), hay una vida más allá de …

Ahora ya saben porque tardamos tanto tiempo en actualizar nuestras historias… espero que si alguno de ustedes tenía una mala idea sobre nosotros, cambie su opinión.

¡Ahora si, a leer!

* * *

Mi mentor, mi guardián  
**Capítulo 7**  
_"Duro corazón…"_

* * *

Con pereza y desgane, la ultima caja de ropa fue dejada caer en el suelo y pateada para que quedara junto al montón de cosas de la antigua casa. Ya harto, se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano, sacándose los zapatos y recostándose a lo largo. Miró el salón donde estaba, además de espacioso, entraba mucha luz natural y de algún modo, era bastante acogedora y espaciosa… la sala de estar perfecta. Sacó de su boca el cigarrillo para exhalar el humo con relajación.

-Aquí debería estar una tele… -se susurró a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos.

-Pues pongámosla aquí. –se escuchó la voz de Cream, entrando a la habitación. –Mueva las piernas, quiero sentarme. –él hizo lo que le ordenaron rápidamente, nervioso.

-Pensé que la querrías en tu cuarto.

-No, claro que no. La tele va en la sala de estar. –lo dijo muy seria, después lo miró a los ojos. –Así estaríamos juntos para verla. –sonrió y muy lentamente, se dejó caer sobre él, con su cabeza en su pecho, embonando de manera perfecta. Knuckles la abrazó, no se esperaba eso.

-Entonces debería sacarla de su caja.

Ambos miraron hacia enfrente, la enorme caja del televisor estaba ahí, con un cartel probando que el producto era nuevo, también estaba una pequeña mesa donde había muchas cajas pequeñas.

-Su amiga es muy amable… la casa está prácticamente amueblada.

-Rouge tiene casas por toda la ciudad. Su trabajo es difícil y por su seguridad cambia de domicilio muy seguido. Me dijo que esta casa es la que menos usa, que nos quedáramos aquí lo necesario.

-Vector también tiene escondites por todos lados… -Knuckles sintió como era abrazado más fuerte. –Tardarán mucho en encontrarlo.

-Tal vez… pero para él le será imposible encontrarte a ti. –la jaló de la nuca y besó su mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios. Cream enrojeció enseguida y escondió el rostro, apretándolo de la ropa.

Después de unos momentos de estar así, Cream tosió y escondió aun más el rostro.

-¿Umm…?

-Maestro, fuma demasiado… -le susurró.

-Um… Si, ahora que lo dices, si, si fumo mucho.

-Lo dice con tanta calma… puede morir con eso…

-De alguna u otra forma se que moriré joven. –aunque lo decía en tono de broma, Cream se levantó y lo vio con cara preocupada y ojos cristalinos.

-No diga eso maestro… ¿Desde hace cuanto fuma?

-Desde los 16, quizá antes, no lo sé. – despreocupado, regresó el cigarrillo a su boca. Posó las manos detrás de su cabeza, también levantó las rodillas.

-Eso es mucho tiempo. Debería dejar de hacerlo…

-Tal vez lo haga… -cerró sus ojos.

Cream se levantó, sentándose al otro lado del sofá, con la vista gacha. Sus ojos se estaban volviendo más cristalinos, amenazando con comenzar a llorar, puso su mano en su cara para evitar eso. Knuckles soltó el humo hacia arriba, viendo como las ondas grisáceas bailaban y desaparecían, Cream también lo vio. Y menos pudo apartar la vista del adulto cuando tomaba la cajetilla del bolsillo de su camisa y tomaba uno más, encendiéndolo e inhalando de sobremanera, entristeciéndola más, dejando que por sus ojos resbalaran un par de lágrimas.

-"Fumar es malo…"

Se dijo a sí misma, con miedo.

0-0-0-

Horas más tarde, el departamento ya tenía un ambiente más hogareño. Los muebles ya estaban en su lugar y las cajas usadas estaban apiladas en un rincón cerca de la puerta. El departamento ya era 100% habitable.

Y como toda casa habitable, en la sala había una pequeña reunión, con café, galletas e incluso un incienso de ambiente. Todo era normal de una reunión excepto que nadie estaba hablando, solo sostenían las tazas y miraban de reojo a la más pequeña de ahí.

-¿Maestro…? –se acurrucó un poco contra él. Había un nuevo invitado con un aspecto intimidante que en ningún momento dejó de mirarla, se sentía asechada por sus ojos.

El pelirrojo, puso su mano sobre la cabeza castaña de su alumna; su cara estaba seria y mostraba miedo, pero él estaba completamente serio, ni siquiera cuando regañaba en clase tenía un semblante tan frio y poco expresivo.

-Es ella, agente. –exclamó serio. –Esta es la niña que vivía con Vector Crocodile, bajo maltratos y abusos. Pude haberla sacado de ahí antes, peo no habían indicios fiscos o al menos… no era visibles, al menos hasta ahora.

El nombrado agente se levantó, dejando en la mesita la taza humeante de café. Se acercó a ella para observarla mejor y finalmente, se puso a su altura apoyando una rodilla en el suelo. Silencioso, la observó, de arriba abajo, viendo sus facciones y ya que estaba cerca, apreciando moretones y raspones en piernas brazos y mejillas, resientes, al parecer. El oscuro hombre negó con la cabeza, y ella no pudo ponerse más nerviosa, la miraba directo a los ojos.

-Hola, pequeña, soy el agente a cargo de tu caso. Tengo un tiempo sabiendo de ti, te llamas Cream, ¿verdad? –ella asintió con la cabeza, el agente sonrió, sorprendentemente, de manera agradable. –Mucho gusto, me llamo Shadow The Hedgehog, Agente Shadow The Hedgehog. –le extendió la mano para saludarla, Cream la apretó actuando por inercia.

-Shady para los amigos, cariño. –musitó Rouge desde el sofá graciosamente, rompiendo algo de tensión entre ellos dos.

Lográndolo, el oscuro erizo parpadeó varias veces en señal de desconcentración. Cream ocultó una sonrisa con su mano y Knuckles sonrió de lado, volteando la cara al lado contrario de su amigo.

-Mucho gusto, señor agente. –le devolvió el saludo al fin, dándole o tratando de sonreírle de manera amable.

El agente recobró compostura y se puso de pie. Ahora miraba al equidna, como de un rápido movimiento se recargó en el respaldo del asiento y entrelazó los dedos con los de la niña, haciendo que también se recargue junto con él. Inusual, quizá, pero él sabía que tenían una relación bastante apegada, lo que no sabía era como y desde cuándo. Pero eso no era importante ahora, debían resolver un problema antes.

-¿Knuckles, ya fue revisada? –él negó. –¿Desde hace cuanto está contigo?

-Desde anoche.

-Aun no es tarde para que la revisen, llevémosla a agencias especiales. Ahí la revisarán y…

-Shadow, -interrumpió, soltó la mano de la niña y pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros, ahí, volvió a tomar sus manos. Comportamiento extraño, pero el maestro no era alguien normal. –tomó un baño en mi casa al llegar, posiblemente este ya limpia y afecte los resultados. Solo quedan las marcas en su cuerpo.

-Aun así debe ser revisada, Knuckles.

-Ya lo sé y no quiero que lo hagan. –Shadow levantó una ceja, Rouge casi se atraganta con el café al escucharlo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Se como es la prueba, se que utilizan y como lo utilizan… ella ya ha sufrido bastante. ¿No es suficiente solo con los golpes y su declaración?

-Sabes que no, rojo. –Rouge ya se había levantado de su asiento y se puso junto a Shadow.

Cuando Knuckles iba a pronunciar palabra de nuevo, Cream se soltó de su abrazo, pero no de su mano, se levanto y se puso frente al agente que, además de apariencia amenazante, era muy alto, más que su maestro, suspiró hondo y trató de tragarse su nerviosismo, necesitaba volver a su comportamiento de antes, en todo el rato había dado el perfil de niña débil y ya estaba harta de eso, mentalmente ella no lo era y ya era hora de demostrarlo.

-Cream… -fue lo único que se le escapó al maestro de los labios.

-Si lo que quieren es el semen de Vector, con gusto les daré una muestra.

Con gran sorpresa, tanto el agente como la secretaría dieron un paso hacia atrás, sus perfiles serios y duros habían dado una vuelta enorme, Knuckles estaba igual, incluso soltó su mano sin querer.

Vaya combinación de palabras.

-Antes de que mi maestro me encontrara, Vector abusó de mí una última vez. No tuvo cuidado y manchó mi ropa, por poco su compañero hace lo mismo, pero pude escapar a tiempo…

Su rostro se tiñó de rojo y más de una lágrima se asomó por sus ojos. Como si hubiesen sido destellos de luz, los recuerdos inundaron su mente, amenazaba con quebrarse de nuevo, pero no podía, no debía, no ahora.

-¿Le sirve? Puedo traérsela, si quiere…

Rouge fue la primera en reaccionar y antes de cualquier cosa, cubrió su boca en busca de autocontrol suficiente para volver a mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-P-por supuesto que nos sirve, cariño, ¿dónde está?

-Justo aquí. –comenzó a caminar con dirección a algunas cajas, Rouge la siguió con paso torpe. Al llegar ahí, Cream se agachó y de una de las cajas sacó una bolsa plática.

-Aquí está mi ropa y creo… que es la evidencia suficiente…

-Claro que sí, cariño, pero aun así, debemos ir a agencia especial para un examen físico y firmar declaraciones. –lentamente volvió, e incluso acarició la cabellera de la niña.

-¿Puede mi maestro acompañarme? –subió la mirada, debía seguir con esa fuerza.

-Él está a cargo de ti, por supuesto que sí.

-¿Iríamos hoy?

-Sí, cariño.

-Entonces… iré a cambiarme de ropa.

Rápida, pero sin prisa, tomó una caja y subió las escaleras, los tres no perdieron detalle de eso y reaccionaron al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

Shadow sacó de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarrillos, Knuckles hizo lo mismo, Rouge ya no tenía, pero amablemente les ofreció fuego a los dos y el erizo oscuro no dudo en regalarle un cigarrillo. Los nervios se les habían puesto de punta. Definitivamente, esa niña no actuaba como una víctima de violación, ella aun tenía valor.

-¿Qué edad dices que tiene?

-Trece…

-Impresionante.

-Lo sé.

* * *

**Continuará…**  
Muchísimas gracias por leerlo.  
**Atte.**  
Jinki&Gri.


End file.
